


Dilemma

by Cloud889



Series: Problems and Solutions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frustrated John, M/M, Patient John, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John kept throwing surreptitious glances at Sherlock who was staring intently at his laptop screen for the last three hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John kept throwing surreptitious glances at Sherlock who was staring intently at his laptop screen for the last three hours. Sherlock declared last week that since John didn’t realise that they were dating, they need to have a “normal first date”. He was doing research ever since and still didn’t come up with a satisfying idea; satisfying for him of course, for John said anything would be fine but Sherlock insisted it needed to be perfect.

  
To be honest, he was curious about what Sherlock would come up with. Would he come up with normal first date executed perfectly or would he come up with some crazy but highly entertaining idea. He couldn’t decide which he wanted more. On one hand having one normal evening with Sherlock would be a nice change, on the other hand Sherlock being unpredicted and unusual is one of the reason why he loved him so much.  
And speaking of loving him john ached to express his love physically but he was hesitant. Sherlock said he wanted a sexual relationship with him but hadn’t tried to start anything during the last week. John needed him to make the first move otherwise he would feel he was pressuring him into something he was not comfortable with.

  
John sighed and looked at Sherlock who hasn’t moved in the last three hours and asked tiredly,

  
“When are you going to stop researching this?”

  
“When I find something I like”

  
“So, never?”

  
Sherlock glared at him and John considered it victory since it took his eyes away from the screen for the first time in the last three hours.

  
“I want to make sure you’ll have the normal experience, a date then sex. If it were for me I’d jump directly to sex, who needs these social etiquettes, people should do as they want...”

  
John interrupted with strangled voice,

  
“Are you saying that the only reason we haven’t had sex yet is because we didn’t have a first date?”

  
Sherlock rolled his eyes,

  
“Yes john that’s what I’m saying. Isn’t it pretty obvious? I mean...”

  
Sherlock was interrupted again, this time by forceful lips pressing against his own.

  
“Bedroom! Now!” John growled into his ear and before Sherlock could reply, he was already being dragged towards the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

John didn’t let go of Sherlock hand till they were inside the bedroom. He manoeuvred them towards the bed still kissing the day lights out of him. Sherlock said breathlessly as his back hit the mattress with John on top of him kissing his neck,

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?”

John answered stopped kissing Sherlock neck to look at him in the eyes as he answered,

“I have been dying to do this for the whole week, scratch that for months but I didn’t know it was an option till a week ago.”

“What stopped you from doing anything about it?”

“What stopped me?” John asked incredulously.

“You _knew_ I have doubts about you readiness for sex. I was waiting for you to make the first move. But _you_ spend the whole time glued to the laptop screen”

“I thought you wanted the normal experience. People have dates then sex, don’t they?”

“No they don’t when their lovers are obsessive perfectionist”

“Oh! I should have taken that into consideration”

John laughed,

“Yes you should have”

Sherlock smiled staring intently at John face.

John face heated at the direct gaze, he blurted,

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing. You just like beautiful like this””

John felt stupid as his heart skipped a beat hearing that like a bloody teenager.

“You mean I usually look ugly?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes

“Don’t be stupid, that’s not what I meant”

John smiled,

“Ah, there is the Sherlock I know. I was getting worried.”

“Smart arse”

John smirked

“I bet that you like this arse”

Sherlock eyes glossed over as his hands move over John body catching two handful of said arse.

“Yes, I do”

John gasped at the feel of Sherlock hands. He leaned down and start kissing Sherlock again.

They drew apart several minutes later breathing harshly. John asked hoarsely,

“What do you want us to do?”

Sherlock quirked his eyebrows,

“Are you actually asking this _obsessive perfectionist_ this question?”

John laughed again,

“You have a point.”

John looked at Sherlock as he thought of the best course of action. He was totally absorbed in thought that he didn’t notice Sherlock hand sneaking inside his trousers till it squeezed his dick.

John gasped and focused his gaze on Sherlock smirking face. He retaliated by diving down and biting his neck. Sherlock groaned and tightened his hold on John’s dick.

John let go and gazed at Sherlock breathing harshly,

“How about we get rid of our clothes”

Sherlock agreed heartily. They attacked each other clothes taking article after one till they were both naked pressed against each other.

John wanted to savour this moment; Sherlock naked, open, unguarded underneath him. But Sherlock had other ideas, his hand reached again to squeeze his dick making him gasp and glare at Sherlock who only smirked at him.

“You’re taking too long deciding”

Any fears John had about Sherlock inexperience in sexual matters evaporated by the confidence he was showing dealing with John. He decided to stop delaying and start acting.

He trailed kisses along Sherlock chest then abdomen till he reached his pubic hair and he stopped. Sherlock breathing had become erratic waiting for John’s next move. John decided to torture him as a payback for all the grievances Sherlock had put him through. So, he bypassed his aching erection and kept trailing kisses on his inner thighs, nipping on the tender flesh. He moved up again till he reached Sherlock’s nipples. He laved them with his tongue then bit the hardened nubs gently.

Sherlock realised what John was doing and was determined not to give in. But by the time John reached his nipples, his hands reached and squeezed John’s ass,

“Stop teasing”

John grinned at Sherlock flushed face and irregular breathing.

“Don’t want to. I’m having so much fun”

“This is payback, isn’t it??”

“Pretty much”

Sherlock frowned at him but suddenly he smiled mischievously and John knew he was in trouble. The world shifted for a second and John found himself lying on his back with Sherlock on top of him.

Sherlock grinned widely at john then begin showering kisses all over his body. John moaned loudly when Sherlock started to alternate between kissing and nipping every inch of his skin.

John said breathlessly,

“I won’t beg”

Sherlock smirked,

“I’m not asking you to” he mimicked John voice,

“I’m having too much fun”

John glared and Sherlock laughed.

John stopped glaring and gazed fondly at Sherlock. He loved Sherlock laugh. It was a shame he didn’t laugh more often. He caressed his face gently and Sherlock stopped laughing to smile at him and John couldn’t think of a more perfect moment.

He was wrong.

Because when he climaxed thirty minutes later screaming Sherlock name, that was a bit more perfect.


End file.
